Cube land
by Moyasuma
Summary: Saeko, a girl who's 17th birthday is "ruined" by her parents absence ends up on the adventure of a lifetime, wandering through a strange world where everything is cubes, but little does she know there's a war raging in this world, but ends up making friends with one who's from this world. rated M for some lemon and horrific descriptions don't read if you are under 18 years old.
1. the beginning

**Here's the text guide.**

**Bold=sound effect,**

_Italic=thoughts,_

underlined=not part of story.

"Finally, school's out and it's summer vacation!" I said as I stepped out of the school's front door. My name's Saeko, (sai-ee-koh) I'm 17 years old, "I can't wait to get home from this boring dump." I said looking back at the school, I wore the everyday girls school uniform, (like the ones you see in anime) grey nike's, and white socks that reached up to the center of my shins, I have vibrant ocean blue eyes and long dark blonde hair that reached down to my lower back. "I wonder what I should do first during this summer vacation." I checked my cellphone and saw that the time was 4:35 PM, once I got home I was hoping to my parents shortly after because they were finally coming home after 2 months away from home on business and they promised to come back on my birthday which was today.

(she turned 17.) I grabbed my Ipod and started listening to some music, then my cellphone began ringing on my lap, thankfully it vibrates at the same time as doing it's ringtone otherwise I never would've noticed. " hello?" I answered the phone. "Hi sweetie." my mom said over the phone. "mom? How's it going I can't wait for you to get back home." I said excited bouncing a little on the couch. "we're sorry sweetie, we won't be coming back after all for another month."

She said with regret in her voice. "what? But you promised that we'd be together for a 3 day weekend." I said. "I know we promised but our boss wants us too stay longer for this business trip." my dad said coming in on the conversation. "so you're going too stay for the sake of your jobs?" I said starting too get angry at my parents. "no sweetie, it's for the sake of all three of us." my mom said. "so you're staying longer 'cause you find your jobs sooo important?" I said with my eyes filling with tears. "no, we want to make you happy, but sometimes we have too do things that we regret." my dad added in. "oh so you want to make me happy? If you really wanted me too be truly happy you'd come back for my birthday. But no, apparently your jobs are more important then your own daughter!"

I then slammed my cellphone closed hanging up on them and threw it too the carpeted the floor, I brought my knees up too my chest and started too cry, listening too my Ipod too try too think happy thoughts. But I just couldn't think of anything I started too cry louder, hoping that a miracle would come around and make my birthday worth staying around for. However instead I heard something come from upstairs, I went up too check it out, it was coming from my room, I looked around the corner of my rooms doorway slowly and just saw a strange purple square sitting right there in my doorway, it had a strange swirling pattern releasing purple particles, and made a weird distortion sound. I leaned in slowly too get a better look at it, before I knew it, it started trying too suck me in, it sucked in my bag already and my Ipod touch. I tried to grab onto my door frame too stay in my house, but before I knew it, it started pulling harder, and then finally I lost my grip and got sucked in, falling through a strange purple tube feeling the air growing thinner and thinner.

And before I knew it I could barely breathe and passed out.

**To be continued if enough positive feedback...**

hey guys, if you think this should continue please leave a review.

Band of outcasts ch.7 20% complete.


	2. royalty at it's finest

I woke up gasping with the warm sun beating down on me, I sat up and saw my bag right next too me along with my ipod touch, "whew, at least these two are okay." I said to myself. I then looked around and saw everything was made up of blocks except me, "what the H*ll?" was all I could say at this strange sight, I was laying in the middle of a grassy field right next a little pond. I got up and tried too scoop up what seemed like gravel and nothing happened, "this is too weird." I said to myself taking a deep breath. I looked in my bag to see what I had with me, I had my track team uniform, a pen, a couple of manga books, my text book (which was rather heavy.),my water bottle for my workouts, and a mechanical pencil. "well I better see what I can find around here, after walking for about 10 minutes I heard a sound I would recognize no matter where I was.

***Baa!**

"finally I thought for a moment I was the only living thing here." I said excited running towards the sound, I soon found a herd of sheep which were all made of blocks just like everything else. I didn't care at this point I began stroking the back of a lamb and it's wool felt much softer then the ones back on earth.

***Sss**

I looked around for a moment and saw nothing then I saw a tall skinny green thing that was about my height which looked like it was frowning or unhappy over something, it was approaching me slowly with it's four stubby legs and no arms. "what are you?" I said backing up a couple steps, I received no answer, it was still getting closer and it remained totally silent, I was getting very nervous, the herd of sheep had run away from it as if they knew something bad was going too happen. Once it was about 4 ft. away from me I heard a hissing sound like dynamite in those old american bugs bunny cartoons, (she lives in japan.) I then noticed it was inflating like a balloon and was flashing white. "Oh sh**!" I shouted right before it blew up I jumped back barely dodging it. "_it just blew up, like those terrorists in call of duty MW3, looks for a victim and tries to blow 'em up, that kinda life must suck._" I thought to myself, I then looked in the hole it left behind, and that the dirt didn't scatter like does on earth, instead it separated as a bunch of tiny blocks about the size of a tennis ball,I walked up to them and picked them up.

I then looked up at the sky and saw it was already sunset. "what? But it was early morning about 10 minutes ago." " I then looked at the dirt blocks laying there in the hole, "maybe I can use these to build a small hut to stay in, 'cause if that thing was out during the day I'd hate too see what else comes out during the night." I then picked up all the dirt and set it down on the ground and saw that it grew back to its original size upon being placed down. I grabbed other dirt blocks by scraping at them and they turned small also, then night fell, I wasn't done yet I only finished one wall. "crap! I'm too late I've go too hurry, I ran over too grab another block of dirt, but then I heard a sound that sent chills up my spine.

***Scree**

I looked up and saw a giant spider made out of blocks like the green thing and the sheep, it was fairly about the size of a border collie, it jumped down towards me and I jumped back, it then starting crawling towards me, I reached into my bag and took out my heavy text book, and threw it at the spiders head to be exact the corner of the book got it right in the eye. It shrieked in pain, I was then backed into my dirt wall, by spiders, and those green things again and then I heard another sound we all know.

***Groooaaannnn**

"seriously, Zombies also, What is this call of duty black ops?" I said not believing what was happening. "great, I'm backed into my own wall surrounded by a bunch of ugly green penises." then a spider jumped out at me and the zombies followed up close behind, once they had seemingly got me in a dog pile, they stopped out of confusion and noticed they were biting and swiping at a block of gravel,they looked back and saw me. I forze for a moment too see if they only respond too movement, they don't, they started closing in on me again. "okay... I'm guessing now would be a good.. time.. too... RUUNN!" I said as I started running into the nearby forest, weaving in and out in between the trees, I lost all of them except for two zombies, and two of those skinny green things.

I ran for about 7 minutes and stopped in a open field in the middle of the forest, too catch my breath and saw they were still following. "wait!" I said, holding my hand up in the air. Surprisingly they actually listened. "look it's late, shouldn't we... you know... sleep?" they just looked at each other for a few seconds. They looked like they were conversing about it for a moment, and apparently they chose no 'cause they continued chasing me. I ran all night long which felt like only about 7 minutes. "what the heck is up with this place?" I said I was still running. Then suddenly I heard the zombies make a strange gargling/screeching sound, I looked back and saw they caught on fire, and once they got under a tree they quickly recovered from the flames. "so they can't be out in the daylight 'cause they get burned if they do, interesting." I thought as I continued running from the green things. I finally came to a screeching halt right next to a ravine. "oh crap I'm screwed." I said to myself out of frustration.

I looked back and prepared myself for it too end. "_did I ever screw up, I never got too say goodbye to my parents, if anyone finds my body and they tell my parents, they would never believe 'hello sir and ma'am, your daughter's dead because of a green four legged freak committing a suicide bombing.'"_ I thought to I prepared for the explosion I heard a hiss from one grow faint, and saw it fell to the ground with an arrow in the back of it's head. The other green thing started looking around for a moment looking for where the arrow came from then another arrow got it, however this shot went into it's upper back, for a human it would've been in between the shoulder blades. It fell too the ground also and both disappeared in puffs of smoke. "okay that's weird." I said to myself while sighing in relief. Then I heard someone walking closer thinking it was another one of those things. " I then saw it was a human girl who was dressed in all gray and she wasn't styled in blocks, with what seemed too be styled into one of the types of monsters here. "who the heck are you?" she said holding her bow ready too fire. She wore a revealing top which failed to cover her stomach, and only covered her bust halfway showing the lower section of her boobs and she had very short shorts which looked more like underwear other than pants, she also wore thigh high boots and gloves that stretched all the way up to her forearm. "I'm Saeko, and if you could put that bow away I'd feel a bit more ready too answer your questions." I said holding my hands up too my face mainly because the sun was right behind her, and partially 'cause I get nervous looking directly at sharp objects that are inches from my face. "okay, no tricks." she said slowly lowering her bow. " go ahead and check my bag, I have no weaponry whatsoever. She did as I handed my bag to her and saw that I was clean of all types of weaponry. "I used to have a huge book in there but I used it as a projectile on a giant spider." I said hoping she doesn't change her mind about me and fires. "okay your clean, follow me." she said signaling me to follow her, I couldn't but stare at her cleavage then look back at mine how hers were about a C cup and mine were about an A cup. (_a cup means flat chested, for those who don't know._) feeling a bit discouraged about that, I let it pass over me and decided to continue following her. "so where am I?" I asked her. "you don't know?" she asked me as if that was a stupid question. "you're in minecraft." she said. "where are you from?" She asked me. "I'm from earth." I said. "where's that? Never heard of it." she replied. "I could be asking you the same thing about other worlds, seeing as how this is all unusual to me, by the way, I never caught your name." I said gazing at the different mountains formations. "my names Sukeri." (pronounced Su-ker-ree) she replied. "what's with the time here? The days are only about 12 minutes, and the night's only about 7-10 minutes." I asked her. "beats me, it's always been like that." she replied. But before another thought could too mind.

***grrrrl**

My stomach growled so loudly I could've sworn another green thing would've appeared being curious about the sound. "heh, sorry, I guess running from those monster worked up quite an appetite." I said blushing a little from it and rubbing the back of my head."okay than, follow me I know a place where we can grab some food." she said signaling me too continue following her. I followed her for a bit longer. To a cave, I was a bit hesitant because of those things last night. "can it wait? 'cause after those suicide... things, I'm kinda hesitant about dark places." I said nervously. "creepers you mean?" Sukeri replied. "those Bas****'s are bound too ruin your day." she added on.

I then thought back at the first one I encountered and remembered how close my life came to an end. "yea those things." I said looking around cautiously, then she grabbed my hand. "c'mon they're not here my friends make sure of that." she said as we ran into the cave, "_oh please tell me that her 'friends' are like giant monsters._" I thought to myself. After about 2 minutes of wandering through the cave we came across a giant spruce wood gate decorated with bones of various animals/creatures. Where there were 2 skinny figures with bows and quivers filled to the brim with arrows. "A-a-are those skeletons?" I said hiding behind Sureki. "yes, but don't worry they will not attack unless they see one as a threat." as she approached them the skeletons noticed her, but didn't seem to show any offense towards her. "please allow us too pass." she said too them they replied with sign language, I was able too understand it due too one of my friends were mute so she spoke through sign language. I read the sign language and and managed too make out the following: "as you wish princess." I gawked at this response, she was royalty, they opened the gate and I saw a whole city that ran through the entire underground.

"amazing." was all that I could say. "yes, but as well as food there is one individual that you must see." she said as we walked towards a large building made out of various types of wood and stone which I assumed is the palace. "here is the palace and the one you must meet is here also." she said as we walked in. "well great who is it?" I asked her as we walked into the dining hall. After about few minutes a young male walked in who looked about Sukeri's age, he had long dark gray black-ish hair seperated into 3 long strands behind him and 2 identical ones on the front, he was wearing a dark blue open vest which showed his chest and his stomach area but covered his nipples, he was in shape but not with abs, he wore a black Hakama around his waist, with a light blue sash tied around his waist with a long piece of white fabric hanging from the center of the sash that has a strange skull-like image on it. (a wither skeletons face.) he also had large black Gauntlets that were decorated with pink-ish purple-ish gems that looked like they would weigh about 30 pounds each, he had magenta eyes that glittered in the light from the strange blocks glowing over our heads he was Caucasian like me and Sukeri. I noticed that Sukeri was blushing a bit from his presence. "_does she have some interest in him? If she does who could blame her, he's cute._" I thought to myself, before I knew it I also found myself feeling a little hot and blushing.

"presenting the prince of the wither skeletons, Jerasu." the skeleton said with the sign language. "thank you, it's most appreciated." he said bowing to the skeleton who began making it's way out of the dining hall still facing towards Jerasu and Sukeri. "so who is this one here?" Jerasu said pointing towards me. "I'm Saeko, I'm sorry if I may seem a little bit of a mess, but I spent last night running from zombies, spiders and green things called creepers." I said while patting down my hair. " yes I can see that." he replied. "oh right I just remembered." Sukeri interrupted. "You there, please bring our guest something too satisfy her appetite." Sukeri said to a skeleton standing guard next to the door. It nodded and off it went down the hall way. About 5 minutes later other skeletons appeared with aprons that placed a large platter in front of each of us, with what smelled like porkchops I didn't care exactly what it was as long as it was edible I'd be happy. As I cut into my porkchop, I asked Jerasu a question as he sat there gazing up into the strange glowing blocks hanging over the table.

"so Jerasu, what exactly is the deal with all the creatures in this world?" I asked him. "okay, so first of all the creatures are called mobs, and the answer to your question is, they're hostile mobs attacking whatever they see, most can't be in the daylight, however creepers,and wither skeletons can be out." He answered as he gazed around the room. "what exactly is a wither skeleton?" I asked confused hearing about this new "mob" as they call them. "they're somewhat like these guys, however they're taller and are colored black." he replied. "I would summon one or two of them but none are available at this point." he said. "why not?" I asked in reply to this. "because there is a war between wither skeletons and endermen." he replied, while starting too twirl one of the strands of his hair through his fingers. "what exactly is an enderman?" I asked him after swallowing the last bite of my porkchop.

"in simple terms, they're living shadows. They can't touch water or they get seriously hindered and they can teleport." he said while still twirling his hair. "is there anyway to avoid them?" I asked him. "well, the best way is too not stare at them in the eyes, they take that as a challenge." he answered. "wait, what started this war too begin with?" I asked him. "well, my father the wither believes that the ender dragon stole the wither skeletons most prized possession, the nether star, whoever holds it gains all the powers of my father." he answered. "well, does your father have any proof of the endermen stealing his nether star?" I asked. "well, he believes it 'cause he found traces of endstone dust, which is only found in the endermen's home world." he replied. "but don't you have to get involved with the war? I thought princes had to fight along side their troops." I said to him.

"well, I do have too but I don't know which side is right, so I abandoned my position in the battle too find the truth." he replied. "you have a good point they don't know for sure if they did steal it or not." I replied. "I plan on heading out to find the truth, whether my father likes it or not." he said. " what?! But it's dangerous, those endermen could end up attacking you, since your the withers son they will hunt you down until the death." Sukeri said clearly worried. "why don't I go with you?" I volunteered. "I can't let you do that, I can't put anyone who's got no involvement with my problems in danger." Jerasu said. " I can handle myself, I mean a beat a spider to the point of unconsciousness with a text book." I argued. We went back and forth for about 5 minutes then finally Jerasu slumped back into his chair. "fine, but don't think I'll let you fight with use of only books, it's not effective in anyway whatsoever." he said with a slight grin forming on his face. "trust me I know." I said laughing about this. "well it's getting late, come here guard." Sukeri said. "please lead our guest here to her own room." the guard nodded and signaled for me to follow him. "just a second." I replied to the skeleton. "where are you two going to?" I asked Sukeri and Jerasu. "well you see our fathers had an arranged marriage for the two of us, so we have too get our own bonding ritual." Jerasu said. "what kinda ritual is that?" I asked Sukeri. "well tonight is the final step of the ritual." Hakura replied. "which what is the final step?" I asked them. "Uuuuummm... wellll... hnnn..." Sekuri said while blushing. I thought for a moment and then I replied with, "actually you don't have too answer." then I turned too the skeleton who was still waiting. "I'm ready to follow now." I told it. It nodded and I followed all the way to my room, which had a balcony view, I looked up and expected too see nothing but instead I saw that they replicated the night sky with those glowing blocks forming a night sky, the cave walls were decorated with different valuable minerals, that were colored, light blue, green, red, yellow, tan, ocean blue, and black. And a few underground waterfalls and lava pools. I looked over to the right and saw the silhouettes of Jerasu and Sukeri apparently at Sukeri's room balcony. I saw that they leaned in closer and kissed. I couldn't help but watch as they lovingly started too french kiss. "okay... this is getting too be a bit much." suddenly there was a knock on my door, I opened it and saw it was a skeleton guard. He handed me a note that was from Sukeri and Jerasu. The note said: "don't worry, we're not going "That" far yet." I sighed in relief thinknig how awkward it would've been watching the beginning of a reproduction session. I finally slumped down onto my bed which was incredibly comfortable, the bed sheets were made of silk the materials feeling made it obvious, it was so comfortable that I fell asleep very quickly.

**To be continued...**

**well this chapter was relatively long but if you're reading this it's either because I got a little feedback or got zero, I only continued because the story line was getting too good, anway the next chapter will probably go smoother. Hopefully I'll get some feedback on this chapter.**


	3. the ender strikes back

**The beginning will be narrated by Jerasu first.**

"So did the message reach her?" Sukeri asked me. I looked over at her rooms window and saw that the redstone lamp turned off. "apparently so." I answered as I looked back into Sukeri's beautiful light -gray eyes. "we still have one last step to the courtship ritual." Sukeri said too me. "yes, which would be the kiss." (answers to this confusion from last chapter will be revealed in a little bit.) "yes, but not now, we need our rest, especially you do since you're going to leave tomorrow too find the answer too the disappearance of the nether star." Sukeri said. "right, the last step to seal it will have too wait, we have too remain focused we can't afford too be blinded by romance just yet." I replied. "but, I'm worried Jerasu, what if 'she' shows up?" Sukeri said looking at the glowstone hanging from the cavern ceiling. "don't worry, I won't let anything come in between us, I would've chosen you to join me on this quest but since you can't be out in the sunlight for more then 30 seconds I can't afford losing you like that, that fire resistance potion I had you drink minutes before you met Saeko was the only one I had after I left the nether, I can't go back or I'll be forced to the front lines of the war." I said hugging Sukeri trying too comfort her.

"I have just one request Jerasu." she said grabbing my arm right when I was about too walk out of her room towards mine. "yes?" I replied too her, she leaned in towards my ear and whispered. "Promise me you won't die, and once this all over and we get married that we can start a family together." I looked over to her. "I will keep this promise." I said to her grasping her hand with both of mine. "I must go now, please try too get some rest." I said making my way to the doors. "I will." she replied as I headed out of her room.

Now moving onto Saeko being the narrator once again.

I woke up and made my way down to the palace entrance and a skeleton told me in sign language that Sukeri and Jerasu were both waiting for me at the dining hall. I made my way towards the dining hall to see them sitting next too each other. "good morning you two, how was the french kiss last night?" I said aiming a taunting look towards the two of them. "what? No we didn't do that last night." Sukeri replied to me with her face blushing about as red as the red minerals I saw decorating the cave walls last night. "actually you weren't aware of this Saeko but that was a hallucination." Jerasu said aiming the same stare right back at me. "what? But how'd that happen?" I asked them feeling as confused as when I first showed up in their world. "well you see I thought that you were completely exhausted from your first encounter with the mobs above ground that I requested that your porkchop to be prepared with a bit of a potion I brewed that would put anyone too sleep promising nothing but pleasant dreams however I realized too late that I didn't work out that hallucination side effect just yet, thankfully it wore off." he replied looking through some notes he had in a journal. "you see Saeko he was trying too help you, he's an alchemist and brews all kinds of potions too help both his and my people." Sukeri answered.

"really? Do you think you can brew a potion too bring me back home?" I asked him. "I'll have too see about that, I'll need too look into some different notes of mine and the combined effects of different potions when they're mixed together." he replied. "you mean you haven't tried that yet?" I asked him. "I've attempted in the past with bats however they ended up with the following results: Result 1: grew a second head. Result 2: got changed into a pig. Result 3: burst into flames. Result 4: got encased within a block of ice that won't melt no matter what I tried. And finally result 5: blew up like a creeper. He answered while looking through his notes.

"Well that's something I think I'll wait for instead of rushing into." I answered with a chill racing up my spine from the thought. "figured you'd say that, besides as for the bat who got frozen like that, he's doing just fine in the worlds largest glass of water." he said with a stern look on his face. "wait seriously?" I said disturbed by this thought. "I'm kidding, I left him too heat up in the nether too see if that'll do any good after a long period of time." he said. "well, that's comforting I guess." trying too get over the thought. "anyway, Jerasu has something important for you." Sukeri said. "what is it?" I asked looking in his general direction. "this is what I want you too use." he said bringing out something wrapped in fine cloth. "what is it?" I asked looking at it. He unraveled it too show a sword, that shined in the light. "a diamond sword, you'll need something too protect yourself from those mobs that may attack us on our journey." he said handing it to me. "it's lighter then I imagined, what a beautiful blade." I said looking at the sword. "I crafted it last night, if you're going to join me you'll need a weapon after all." he replied while dragging out his own sheath.

His sword was blue like the minerals in the wall of the cave. "is that sword the same kind as mine?" I asked looking at it as the light from the glowstone as they call it shined through the blade creating rainbow refractions on the walls of the room. "this sword is crafted out of pure diamonds, swords of diamond are only wielded by those of royalty, however I'll make an exception for you." he said clearly aware that only royal families are authorized too wield them. "you'll need this two, he said setting a helmet down on the table, it was clearly also made out of diamonds. "sorry, I don't have my entire set of armor with me, my father has it with him too keep me from doing anything other than fighting in the war, but little does he know that I made 2 extra diamond helmets." he said. "why didn't you craft like other armor pieces?" I asked him.

"The problem is, my father has rigged most of the diamonds around here with his will, which if I mine them I'll be forced into combat." he said disappointed by this. "oh well, at least we've got armor protecting one of our most important parts." I said trying too stay positive. "anyway, how's about something too eat before you two head out?" Sukeri asked us. "guard please step forward." she instructed a nearby guard. "please inform the kitchen to prepare a couple of steaks." she told the guard. The skeleton just nodded and off it went. "wait, your not going too accompany Jerasu? why not?" I asked her confused. "well you see I can't wander outside during the day, you see Jerasu is from the nether where he has grown immune to fire, but I'm from here in the overworld, where I'm not immune to it because his father got the okay from my father to do so until the war was over, which he'll then return my immunity too the sun, they got rid of it 'cause they thought Mine and Jerasu's love for each other may get in the way of Jerasu's focus in combat." she said disappointed by this. "well that's stupid, how could they force you two apart for the sake of a stupid war where one side has no proof of the other robbing them?" I said standing up last minute making the chair behind me fall over.

"I don't want this war, I want too be with Sukeri I'll even fight my own father if I have too." Jerasu said slamming his fist down on the table. "you can't be serious Jerasu, your father's the legendary wither, even if you have similar capabilities as him he has much more experience in combat." Sukeri said worried that Jerasu is going to do just that. "that's only if worse comes to worse." he said fiddling with his sword. "well there's no point in worrying about it right now, you two should eat and then prepare for the journey." Sukeri said.

An hour later we headed out on our journey, I felt much more confident in myself since jerasu gave me a diamond sword and helmet, I also had my own satchel with some food, a fishing rod, an iron pickaxe and axe, a crafting table, and a furnace. "so what is your world like?" Jerasu said breaking the dead silence between us. "well it's almost like yours, but everything isn't made out of blocks, I don't know how too describe it exactly." I said. "I see, so I'd probably fit in there if I could get there some how, seeing as how I'm also not made out of blocks." he said pondering this idea. "you probably would if your uniform was different and if Sukeri and you didn't have a thing for each other." I said noticing how beautiful the view is in the mountainous area. "so anyway, it's best you know about different biomes, currently we are wandering through an extreme hills biome, there's also tundra, desert, jungle, forest, plains, icy fields, river, ocean, and frozen river." he said listing all of the biomes. "okay, anything else I should know?" I asked him. "yes, the endermen will be more likely too attack us since I'm the withers son." he said as we continued walking.

Now back to Jerasu narrating

we walked all day long, at the point we crossed half way through a forest biome, Saeko said something that broke my focus on the map and clearing the ender dragons name. "whew, we've been walking for a while now, do you think we could call it a day? supposedly the time moves different here so it feels like it's only been 10 minutes when it's really been a full 24 hours." She said trying too catch her breath. "alright, I guess we could stop for the night." I replied. After setting up camp. I dug a hole and placed a block of netherrack in it and lit it with my fire charge. When night fell, I built a wall of netherrack around our camp site, as we laid down looking up into the stars, Saeko asked me a question. "how much further do we need to go?" she asked me. "I don't know, I'm just following the map it doesn't say anything about block distance." I replied. "once we get this over with I can go back to my normal life and seal the courtship ritual with Sukeri." I added. "but if we keep going I'm sure we'll find the nether star and clear the ender dragons name." I continued. I looked over and saw Saeko fell asleep quickly.

I layed there in silence with only the sound of the fire crackling and Saeko talking in her sleep about being home with her parents. after about 10 minutes like this I heard an enderman teleport and saw that six of the netherrack blocks vanished leaving a huge gap in our barrier. An arrow shot out missing my face barely by half an inch, I grabbed my sword and saw arrows flying out from between the trees. I started swiping my sword deflecting all of the arrows that would've made contact. Saeko was still asleep I prayed to notch hoping she'd stay that way and not get hit by an arrow upon waking up.

After deflecting so many arrows one finally got lucky and went through me square in the chest, "GAH!" I cried out from the searing pain of the arrow, blood dripping down from where I was shot, I fell on my knees, my vision getting blurry I got a look and saw an enderman holding the map it looked at me then teleported away with the map. "No!" I said reaching my hand out, but then I collapsed to the ground face down and then everything went black.

**To be continued...**


	4. ender love

**Warning there will be some sexual themes in this chapter, if you do not like these then don't read this chapter.**

Jerasu will be narrating this whole chapter.

I woke up gasping and sat up to find myself in a strange place it was a bedroom apparently floating in just pure darkness, I then noticed that my chest was fully recovered it looked like nothing ever happened to it. I then realized I was on a couch I looked around the room too see it was colored all dark gray, black, and purple. "where the F*ck am I?" I said looking around the room. "well, look who's finally awake." I turned too see where the voice came from, I saw a girl who was face too face with me with her large amethyst colored eyes looking straight into mine. "Gah!" I shouted stumbling over the back of the couch falling off taking the couch down with me, she then giggled. "you're a funny one you know that?" she said.

I then got up and got a better look at the girl, and saw she wore a long black jacket and a black mini skirt which you can barely see because of her jacket and black thigh high boots, a hat which had what looked like eyes, and long red-brownish hair going all the way down to her waist. "oh it's just you Andr." I said getting up, clearly not pleased with this meeting. "why are you so upset? I just saved you." she said sulking and crossing her arms. "well to begin with where am I?" I asked her. "oh, you're in my fathers palace." she said straightening up her attitude. "wh-What?! Are you f*cking crazy?! your father's out too kill me." I said grabbing her by the collar of her jacket. "relax, I have a special aura up around my room that put us in a dimensional warp between the overworld and the end, I do this when I don't want my father to interrupt my private time." she answered while I released my grip she teleported over to another part of the room and waved her hand making a small black table appear, the rims of the table were decorated with purple roses with black thorny vines wrapping around the legs and the rim of the table and it gave off the same particles endermen give off upon teleporting, along with a tea pot and 2 tea cups with same coloring. "care for some refreshments?" she asked taking a seat at the small table.

I sat down at the table and the tea pot poured itself. "so why did you come this far from your home in the nether?" she asked me after taking a sip from her tea. "well, I'm here to clear your fathers name, my father believes your father stole the nether star." I answered watching as the vines lining the table eerily shifted. "my eyes are up here." she said to me. "sorry, it's just this table seems a little strange." I answered still eyeballing the vines shifting. "oh that, yea most people have a hard time getting used to that." she answered. "and the main reason I left the nether is too escape my father's iron fist form of ruling, he tried too force me too fight in the war, instead I escaped to the overworld and blew up the nether portals end in the nether, and then smashed the nether portal behind me in the overworld too keep my father from following." I answered after taking a sip of the tea which had an aroma that smelled much like grapes. "I see, so you want too put an end to this war, out of all the places you could have gone to why the overworld?" she said while one of the vines withdrew it's thorns and gently swirled around her wrist. "because I wanted to be with my love, Sukeri princess of the skeletons." I answered starting too wonder what's with all the questions. "oh yes, the marriage you 2 will have which will unite the wither skeletons and overworld skeletons together." Andr said while making purple enderman particles swirl around her hand. "yes, that marriage, but because our fathers made Sukeri no longer immune to sunlight too keep us separated until the war is over, I didn't want too leave her feeling alone." I answered.

"well since she no longer is immune to the sunlight why not marry one who is?" she said putting her hand on my shoulder teleporting us over to her bed with her on top of me. "wait what's going on?" I said confused. "I want you too make me bear your children." she said looking at me straight in the eyes seductively. "wait why would I-? Ahh!" I said feeling strange with her groping my manhood. "I see you're a good healthy one after all, no wonder Sukeri wanted you so bad." Andr said licking her lips. "I have already sworn my loyalty to her." I said with my face turning red and my breathing getting heavy as she started to stroke my manhood. "my oh my, you're getting pretty hard aren't you?" she said as she continued this. "why would you think I'd turn against Sukeri?" I asked her with my face turning a deeper shade of red trying too fight back moans of pleasure. She leaned in closer too whisper into my ear. "well, you men are all the same, you're loyal to one girl then you toss them aside for another." she said, I couldn't help but moan slightly as she started grinding against me. "see? You're starting too enjoy it." she said while staring at the tent pitched under my Hakama "_oh my Notch! How am I gonna explain this to Sukeri?_" I thought to myself hoping this was all a dream. (note that his sword isn't there with him, so he can't fight back.)

"let's see how you like this." she said rubbing it, doing it very gently and slowly. "Ah, ah!" was all that came out of my mouth as she did this, I began sweating and my face turning as red as redstone. "I see, so you're really enjoying this?" Andr asked me picking up the speed a little bit more. "Sh-shut up!" I managed to say in between moans. "my, my very rebellious I see, well then a little faster I'm guessing?" she then stroked faster. I couldn't help but continue moaning. "A-An- Andr! Please stop! I can't hold out much longer!" I said trying to keep myself together. "that's right, let's see how much you can take before you burst." she said smirking as she picked up speed. "what?" she said as if she heard someone else, she then stopped rubbing which was a relief for me. "what? Father wants too see me right now?" she said, I forgot for a moment that the endermen have the ability of telepathy, that's why they're silent most of the time. "fine, you got lucky this time Jerasu, but next time we will become one." she said as I sat upright. I then blinked once and then I was back at our camp site, it was morning, and I felt completely energized as if I did sleep, however my face was still red and I was sweating a bit still and in certain area's I needed too calm down.

"hnnn?" I looked back to see Saeko was just waking up, I tried too calm down before she noticed how red I was. "hey jerasu, you're already up?" she asked me, which made my spine feel cold and lifeless for a moment. "y-yea, I'm awake." I said trying to not look towards her. "why're you acting so strange?" she asked me. "Wh-wh-What? Me? Acting strange? No, no, no, I just don't want too intrude while your changing into your spare clothing." I said trying too keep myself calm. "but I was sleeping in what I plan on wearing." she said walking up to me I could tell 'cause I could hear the footsteps from behind me. " just look at me when I'm talking to you jerasu." she said turning me around, she saw how red I was. "what the-? What happened to y-?" she said, before she could finish,she noticed in the corner of her eye my manhood didn't calm down all the way. "Ohhhh, I see, you were dreaming of Sukeri and you, how naughty you pervert." she said teasing me and winking with her tongue sticking out slightly.

"N-n-no, it's not like that!" I said stuttering.

"uh-huh sure, what's next? You're going to dream of me and you being naughty?" she said still teasing me. "Sh-Sh-Shut up!" I shouted. "_I need a vacation._" I thought to myself as she continued teasing me.

**To be continued...**

**well that was my first shot at lemon, I know it probably sucked, but hey no one's perfect on the first try.**


	5. creepypasta is real!

**Okay so I've been receiving quite a few PM's about mods being mentioned, well the answer is yes some will be brought in, including the tekkit mod, eye of ender equipment, the aether,and a secret mod, let's see if you guys can guess which one it is.**

"okay, so how many royal families are there?" I asked Jerasu. "well there's one for each mob, however most of the next generation of the royal families are female, with me and Shinda being the only male exceptions." he replied "which mob does he belong to?" I asked."he's the prince of zombies, villagers are especially afraid of him due too him being the prince of the undead and all." He said while trying too remember his way, he told me about last night with the arrows, the enderman vanishing with his map, and his experience with the princess he calls Andr, Which I'm still laughing about to this day. "so are there any you get along with other than Sukeri?" I asked him. "well, there is-" right when he was about too finish his sentence, we heard a fire crackling sound.

"hold on." he said closing his eyes listening to his surroundings. "what is it?" I asked him, I drew my diamond sword preparing to face some kind of nuisance like those creepers. Be fore I could do a single move the area began too heat up, and 2 females came out of the forest we just came out of they tackled Jerasu I was worried I'd have too fight alone while trying too save him, but instead I heard the 2 girls laughing, Jerasu got up and got a better look at them and said. "Sanya, Scorch!" he said hugging them as they returned this. "you know them?" I asked him. "know them? We're practically cousins, our fathers are very close friends." he replied.

"who's this?" said the girl with a pink bandana tied around her head which only covered one eye. "I'm Saeko, Jerasu requested that I join him on reclaiming the nether star from whoever stole it from his father." I answered. "my name's Sanya by the way." she said while shaking my hand, she wore a gray an white striped top that had one strap that was on one shoulder. And she wore shorts which were small enough you could easily mistaken them for panties and had matching gray shoes. "aren't you going too introduce yourself?" Sanya said to the blonde one who wore a dark red bikini dark red and gold boots, and golden gauntlets. "I don't talk too humans, they are obsolete compared to my kind." she said glaring at me which made me feel like I was gonna wet myself. "c'mon Scorch, lighten up a bit, she's been helping me with this quest you know." Jerasu said I apparently she only responds kindly too those she actually cares about.

"fine, the names Scorch nice too meet you Saeko." she said trying her best too not think about making contact with a 'worthless' human, I felt her heating up her hand which started to burn. "ow!" I said releasing my grip and shaking out my hand. "c'mon, Scorch be nice, who says you can't make an exception, I mean she is helping out a close friend of ours." Sanya said putting one hand on Scorches shoulder. "whatever." she said just brushing off Sanya's hand and then crossing her arms. "sorry, about scorch she can come off as cold and heartless at first, but really she's a good person at heart." Jerasu said. "so let me guess they're the princesses of the...?" I said trying too think of what they could possibly be related to. "I'm princess of the zombie pigmen and lil miss hot head over there is princess of the blaze, and you probably already know Jerasu's prince of withers and wither skeletons." she said. "wait, are all royal family members immune to the sunlight?" I asked just remembering that they're related to mobs. "yes, the three of us are completely immune to all forms of fire, because all three of us are from the nether or as others call it, hell." she said clearly not liking the sound of the word hell. "I never understood why everyone calls it hell, I mean don't they think that's a bit offensive, like racism?" Jerasu said to Sanya. "go figure, and by the way, Scorch has something for you."

Sanya said to Jerasu, "what would that be?" he asked. "we found your map, an enderman had it but we kicked his A** real good for ya and got it back." Scorch said turning towards jerasu and giving him the map. "thanks, I was worried I'd have too wander the overworld aimlessly for months before I knew where I was at." he said turning the map right side up. "so how's skelly been lately?" Scorch asked him. "who's skelly?" I asked. "she's the princess of the overworld skeletons." Scorch said to me. "but isn't that Sukeri?" I said confused. "oh right, sorry, I forgot too tell you that Sukeri is a nickname I have for her and she grew attached to being called that." Jerasu said realizing I never got her real name. "oh well that clears up a lot of things." I said. "so Jerasu, our fathers also got involved with the war, however they're just keeping their troops at the 5 nether fortresses." Sanya said. "what's a nether fortress?" I asked them. "you don't know what a nether fortress is?" Scorch said face palming from hearing this question. "well I'm not from this world to begin with." I said, I told them the story about how I got here. "okay well that clears up things a bit more." Sanya said. "okay so the details on those nether fortresses is that there's one for each royal family." Scorch said. "wait there are 2 others?" I asked confused.

"Yes, there's our races and than there's magma cubes and ghasts." Sanya said. "okay, by the way what's the deal with Andr?" I asked them. "what do you mean, and how do you know about her ? and don't tell me you encountered her." Sanya said looking worried. "no but Jerasu had a bit of an experience with her last night, he told me how she teleported him to her bedroom and tried too rape him." I replied. "ugh, that B*tch keeps on trying to ruin jerasu's relationship with Skelly." Scorch said clearly showing hate towards Andr. "wait, why doesn't she go after Shinda then?" I asked them. "she sees him as weak, since he mainly keeps to his own business, so she wants jerasu since he's as strong as she is so she wants strong children and makes no room for the weak." sanya answered. "sounds like she's very cruel." I replied. "well she means well but doesn't know when enough's enough." Sanya answered. "well let's keep moving." Jerasu said. "we'll come with you." Sanya said to jerasu. "we will?!" scorch said noticing that Sanya grabbed her by the arm dragging behind her. "alright then, but you'll have too provide yourselves with your own swords." He said to them. "way ahead of you." Sanya said as her and Scorch pulled out their diamond swords. "dang, it's like you guys carry your swords wherever you go." I said surprised they seemed ready for this. "well, the humans here, or cube people we call them don't like us so we keep our diamond swords in case they attack us." Scorch said putting her sword away.

We walked for a very long period of time the three seemed to be probably the only ones besides skelly I can trust currently. This time we walked all the way to a swamp biome where night was beginning to fall, I was worried this time 'cause what if the same thing that happened last night happens again tonight or even worse things. "We'll set camp here for the night, okay you 2 I need your help for a 100% reinforced barrier." Jerasu said putting his sword down. As if they read my thoughts the three of them worked together and created a barrier that rose out of the ground that was made out of solid obsidian. "there, let's see them break this down." Sanya said approving of their work. "of course if it's Kiwi we can trust her." Jerasu said. "who's Kiwi?" I asked. "she's the princess of the slime mobs, she's rather passive unless the situation is dire." Scorch answered. "well's that's good to hear so she'll leave us alone right?" I asked. "yes, as long as we don't seem threatening she'll leave us alone." Jerasu said. "however guys I'd be careful if I were you, even though Kiwi's a good friend of mine, there's one thing that isn't." Sanya said cautiously looking around. "what isn't a friend?" I asked her.

"I don't know exactly but Kiwi's a good friend of mine and she said that there's something strange wandering around this swamp, and she's found baby animals and small slimes mercilessly mangled, and claw marks in high up branches that are covered with dried blood that are hanging right over where the victim would lay." Sanya answered.

"Oh, that's very pleasant." I answered feeling my blood turning cold and my body feeling lifeless, I was afraid that it could be watching us right now. "don't worry, there's 4 of us and only 1 of it it'd get overwhelmed easily." Jerasu said. "well, let's try to get some sleep." Scorch said laying down on a bed of heated netherrack she had rise out of the ground. "o-okay." I said feeling afraid about that thing Sanya mentioned. I remained awake for 20 minutes while the others were already asleep, I could hear plopping sounds from something outside of our barrier and remembered that Jerasu said it's just the slime that make that sound. I finally closed my eyes and got some sleep, however about 15 minutes later I heard something like claws moving along tiled floor. "who's there?" I said looking for any movement in the fire glow. I looked around and saw that Sanya and Jerasu were both asleep but Scorch was missing. Then I heard something that sounded like a mix of a screech owl and a wolf howl. I looked up at the tree looming over our barrier and stared in horror at a monster I thought was only a myth. "guys, wake up!" I shouted waking up the other two instantly. They stood up with their swords ready looking for the enemy. "what's wrong? Where's Scorch?" Sanya said. I remained silent frozen in fear still staring at the creature, my heart racing like a train at full speed my heart was pounding so hard I thought my chest would burst open.

"what the H*ll is that thing?" Sanya said as they both noticed the creature, Jerasu shook me but no response, he then slapped me and that brought me back to reality. "what the-?" I said coming to again. " Saeko do you know what that thing is?" Sanya said to me. "yes, I read about him on a website called creepypasta, he's the seed eater." (there is a mod of the creepypasta monsters for minecraft.) "what the Heck's a seed eater?" Jerasu said. "it's a monster that eats young people too keep himself alive for many years every time he devours one." I said. "guys help!" we saw the seed eater had Scorch in it's grip. "I would heat myself up to hurt his hand enough for him too drop me but he's suppressing my power somehow." she said struggling to get out of his grip. "hang in there we're coming!" Sanya said. "eat this you rapist!" Sanya said swinging her sword at him, however he just smacked the sword away then smacked her down to the water.

"drop her you supernatural freak!" Jerasu shouted chucking a potion at the seed eater, it failed to dodge it in time and looked like it's muscles were wearing down. "bulls eye!" he shouted. "let's try that again!" Sanya shouted jumping out of the water at the seed eater swiping her sword at it slashing across it's face. It shrieked in pain but then grabbed Sanya. "Sh*t, he got me! Help!" she shouted. "I'm coming!" Jerasu shouted. The seed eater than jumped down with it's bird-like foot pressing down on Jerasu's chest keeping him on the ground. Right when jerasu was about to grab his sword the seed eater kicked away with his other foot. "_what am I going to do? That thing's got all three of them beat and they're all stronger than that thing, wait a minute, I remember that his story says he can't weaken his victims if he loses eye, 'cause it's some kinda void that drains muscle strength._" I thought to myself while hiding behind a little dirt mound. I looked over carefully and saw seed eater was completely occupied with the other 3 trying too decide who he'll eat first. I carefully made my way around him trying too keep movement limited. (just to let you know seed eater isn't in cubes either.)

thankfully he can only see with his right eye and not with his left. Once I got behind him I quickly but quietly made my way too approach him from behind. Right when I was about too pounce him he turned around and saw me, he shrieked right in my face making me feel lifeless and almost fainting, but I managed too keep my cool and force my diamond sword into his one black eye socket. He shrieked in pain and tried to get rid of it and dropped the others and got off Jerasu. "now guys, let's finish this thing." I shouted and grabbed diamond sword and yanked it out making blood spurt all over the place from where the sword was. "I then stabbed seed eater in the chest right at the heart but it was still struggling. Scorch sliced at its legs bringing down on it knees, Sanya jumped on it's back and stabbed it several times. And Jerasu finished it by swiping at it's throat. Blood spilled everywhere after the gash in it's neck. Then it fell to the ground face down, now laying there lifeless. "Is it dead?" Sanya asked while cleaning her sword. "let's she." I said as I poked it with my sword. "let's solve it once and for all." Scorch said just chucking a fireball at it setting the corpse on fire. "yea, he's dead." Jerasu said.

"what was with that thing? I've never seen it before." Scorch said. "that was seed eater, he's an old ghost story in my world." I answered. "and you said something earlier about this creepy-whatsit." Jerasu said. "creepypasta you mean, it's a group that has a website all about different old horror legends." I answered watching as seed eater burned. "how many other legends are there?" Sanya asked me. "there's about 5-7 others." I answered as I realized what a mess my clothing was from all the blood. "it's a good thing I have spare clothing." I said remembering my track team uniform. "Well might as well get rid of this thing." Jerasu said putting seed eaters corpse over his shoulder, and turning around. I blushed when he turned around 'cause I was in the middle of changing only wearing my light blue panties.(I don't have a bra 'cause my breasts are too small for one.) "AH! Privacy please!" I screamed at him while covering my chest. "sorry, warning would've been nice." he said as he tossed seed eaters body over the barrier. "let's upgrade this thing." he said summoning obsidian too cover the top with the inside now being lit by the burning netherrack. "now I'm done." I answered. "man, you think she would kill me even though she gave me no warning." he said laying back down. "what's this?" Sanya said picking a small piece of paper.

"reciever..." was all that was written on it. "that's the name of another monster from the creepypasta." I said shivering from this. "hopefully that seed eater was the only thing that will appear, out of those freaks." Scorch said.

We all really didn't sleep that night, 'cause we were all too afraid too close our eyes after that.

**To be continued...**


	6. Smile for the doggy

**Warning this chapter may cause some discomfort for viewers. I recommend reading this during the day I should know 'cause I wrote this at night and became very paranoid.**

"okay, let's bring this wall down Sanya and Scorch." Jerasu said picking up his block of netherrack and putting it in his satchel. They brought it down back into the ground and it looked like that nothing was there in the first place. "okay, so Saeko who are the other creepy whatsit monsters?" Scorch asked me. "well you guys are already familiar with the seed eater, let's see there's grudge, smile dog, eyeless jack, the mothman, ahool, Jeff the killer, strider, the rake, the receiver, and slender man." I answered. "so there's still ten others?" Jerasu asked me. "hopefully less than that, or even better only the seed eater." I said looking back at the charred corpse of the seed eater. "well if that thing was that bad, I'd really hate too see the others." Sanya said looking around cautiously.

"don't worry, I highly doubt we'll have too deal with them." I answered trying too seem brave. "well, it's mainly because we barely survived seed eater." Sanya answered still feeling freaked out from it. "I understand why you would be scared, they aren't normal one bit." I answered as we started walking. "if they are anything like that one, we'd better be extra careful." Scorch said. "agreed, now let's keep moving." Jerasu answered while pulling out his map. "if we stay alert they won't be able too jump us." I said while the others were clearly shaken up by last night.

We walked for about 10 minutes before we came across an icy plains biome, it was very cold, however Scorch stayed next to me heating herself up which started melting the snow around us, right then it also began too snow, "look a Tundra biome!" Sanya said. "oh yea, frosty lives here." Jerasu said as we continued towards it. "who's frosty?" I asked. "she's the princess of the snow golems, she's very kind, and is willing to help anyone if possible." Scorch answered. "awesome, that means she might be able help us." I said excited. "c'mon, it's to frosty's we go." Sanya said leading the way. We walked for awhile and I noticed that my vision was turning dark, I didn't feel tired and my eyes were completely open. I looked around thinking I'm probably just tired. "spread the word..." I heard from ahead as we walked further I saw a german shepherd just standing there it wasn't made of blocks, however the others didn't seem to notice it. "what are you looking at?" Jerasu asked me noticing I was looking towards the ground in front of me. "what are you doing out here? Are you lost?" I said as I knelt down too pet the dog. "seriously, what are you looking at? And who're you talking to?" Sanya asked me but I didn't notice her voice. Right when I was about too pet the dog it's eyes opened wide and the iris' vanished leaving the pupils in a void of white, and then the dog began smiling like a human with it's teeth all showing in a disturbingly large smile. "spread the word..." it said to me again. "get back!" I screamed swinging my sword at thin air, is what the others saw but I saw the dog still. "what the F*ck?! Saeko calm down what're you trying to hit?" Scorch said ducking under a swipe that would decapitated her.

"what's wrong?" Jerasu said as the they watched me swing my sword like a lunatic. "I dunno, she just started spazzing out." scorch said. "calm down Saeko, there's nothing there." Sanya said to me shaking me wildly and my vision of the dog vanishing. "where'd he go? Is he gone?" I asked panicked and covered with sweat. "where did who go?" Jerasu said clearly confused. "you didn't see him?" I asked him and the others. "who?" Scorch asked. "The dog." I said still panicked. "what dog?" Sanya asked. "you seriously didn't see him? Smile dog was right there!" I said pointing at a spot 3 ft. away from me. "you saw smile dog?" jerasu asked. "yes, he said 'spread the word...' a whole bunch and a whole bunch of other scary Sh*t happened." I answered. "he wasn't even here." Scorch answered. "he was there, I still see his terrifying stare in my head, get him out of my head!" I screamed to the top of my lungs falling on my knees crying.

Now Jerasu will narrate.

She clearly saw something that terrified her, "everything's fine." Sanya said kneeling down and putting her hand on Saeko's shoulder. "please, there's a demon dog that's after me, save me!" she screamed with her quiet whimpers becoming wailing, knowing how too read emotions I knew she definitely saw smile dog even if we didn't. "okay, scorch and Sanya you carry her until we get to frosty's place, we're gonna need a place too stay until she calms down." I answered knowing how much of a set back this would be. "well you're in luck, 'cause Frosty's at your service." a familiar voice said, I looked behind me and saw frosty. (she looks like her mob talker sprite.) "frosty, is that really you?" Sanya said running to her. "Sanya! You bet it is." she said as the 2 of them hugged.

"Frosty, we need shelter in your palace." I said while walking towards her. "really? You usually don't need that kind of help." she said while still hugging Sanya. "well I don't need it but our friend here does." I said while looking back at Saeko. "why what's wrong?" she asked me. "she had a bit of a vision that put her in a state of panic." Scorch said still supporting her. "of what?" she asked. "he was right there, staring into my soul. 'spread the word.' spread the word is what he told me." Saeko said panicked looking around and breathing so fast I thought she was gonna hyperventilate and pass out. "she's not a Psycho is she?" she asked. "no, she saw a mythical creature in her vision called smile dog." I answered. "what's a smile dog?" she asked. "from what I'm understanding smile dog is a demon dog that smiles in a disturbing manner and stares down it's victim saying 'spread the word' repeatedly." I answered.

"oh my, she must be in a state of panic that could 'cause dangerously high blood pressure levels." she answered clearly feeling sorry for Saeko. "follow me." she said walking off into the snowy weather. Once we reached her palace, (which is made out of ice and snow.) we laid Saeko on frosty's bed, hoping she will calm down frosty had 2 snow golems stay in the room with Saeko too make sure she doesn't hurt herself. While we waited we decided too have a meeting about what we should do seeing as how this smile dog was clearly nearby. "hold on, Sanya said reaching into Saeko's satchel and pulled out a small gadget. "what's that?" Frosty asked. "it's a small machine, Saeko already had with her when she arrived in our world." I answered "interesting, it might work like one of those control panels of the tekkit." she said. "well let's see than, there we go, yea it does work just like it." Sanya said trying to get used too the it's touch screen.

"try this, the 'web browser." I said tapping it, surprisingly it worked it might've been the tekkit machinery in the palace that somehow gave it access. " let's see favorites, here we go she said it's part of creepypasta." Sanya said Tapping the text. "and what do you know there's text that says tap here for smile dog's page." scorch said tapping the words. "let's see what's so scary about him." Sanya said while navigating the screen. She then hovered over an image of a creature that matched Saeko's description exactly almost blank white eyes, disturbingly large smile and everything. "let's see it says, upon finding his victim he will constantly haunt them through illusions,and many other terrifying things, once smile dog has tormented his victim to the limit he will finish them off." I read off the screen. "oh my Notch! Why did we leave her alone? Hurry he could be upon her any second now!" Frosty said grabbing her diamond sword and running towards her room with us following close behind.

Back to Saeko's narration

I sat up in the bed feeling perfectly calmed down again but still a tiny bit shaky and twitching after that panic. I than noticed my vision going dark again. "no not again, I can't here you LALALALA!" I said plugging my ears and closing my eyes. However my eyes were forced open and my hands went limp 'cause apparently he could make his victims numb in any part of their body. "spread the word..." he said walking into the room slowly with his head low like a dog would when scanning the ground for things. "what do you want with me? Leave me alone." I said still be forced to look at him, his smile was still just as disturbing as his pictures depicted. "spread the word..." he said again. "go away you freak." I screamed but he continued to approach slowly. "spread the word..." he repeated again. "spread the word of what?" I pleaded for him too answer. "Saeko...spread the word..." he said just adding my name to the beginning this time. 'of what you mutt?" I yelled at him becoming very annoyed but still terrified. "your heart... says you won't... so does your mind, I'll devour you instead!" he said starting to run towards me with his face distorting words could not begin too describe how terrifying he looked. "no, go away!" I Screamed covering my face with my arms. Then he pounced then my whole life flashed before my eyes.

**To be continued...**

**Okay, I received a PM from one of you viewers about the previous chapter about how the seed eater scared you, and you had nightmares about him breaking into your room and about to eat you, I warned you in the stories description that it's rated M. it's rated this for some lemon and some horrific descriptions and you revealed your age to me and trust me, you're way to young for this story, let this be a lesson about listening to ratings next time, besides the monsters are only gonna get scarier.**


	7. secrets revealed

**In this chapter, there will be a special guest who'll make their first appearance.**

I screamed as smile dog was about too attack but before he could a throwing knife shot out from behind an ice block window and impaled smiley right in the head he then dropped dead and layed there lifeless, I ran over to the window and saw a hooded person standing there in the middle of the snow, however they seemed injured because I saw blood dripping down from there side, "are you okay?" I called out to the person, however I got no response, except for them falling over face down. "where's that smile B*tch?!" Scorch yelled bursting into the room with her diamond sword.

"right there." I pointed over to his corpse. "oh my gosh, how terrifying!" Frosty said getting a look at his face. "you're telling me, try having him running at you and inches from your face, thankfully that person out there chucked a knife that killed him, however know more chit chat we need to get them in here. I said pointing out to the person who was still laying there. "right, let's go." Sanya said. "you should help two scorch." she added in. "fine, but I was having a lot of fun stabbing that d*mn mutt endlessly, but fine." she answered clearly not happy with stopping the merciless overkill.

After we got the person inside we took there hood off and found out that it was a girl. She had long teal hair in two pigtails and alabaster skin, she also wore skinny navy blue jeans, and an emerald green blouse with mythril chain over it, a velvet red scarf and black fingerless gloves.

Switching to Jerasu's narration.

"okay let's get a look at this wound." I said getting a look at the blood soaking through her blouse and dripping down onto the floor. I slowly and carefully lifted her blouse to get a better look. "what do you think you're doing?!" she shouted springing up last second as if she never passed out. "whoa!whoa! It's not what it looks like!" I said as I stumbled backwards and landed on my butt onto the icy floor. "He's only trying to help you!" Sanya said, getting in between me and the girl. "what? By stripping me?pervert!" she shouted while blushing. "no,no,no! I'm not a pervert besides I'm already in a relationship." I said getting up with Frosty's help. "yea, well I don't need your help." she said getting up and making her way for the door. "wait! But you're hurt, you're in no condition to be out there alone." Saeko said trying to stop her. "I don't need your help-!" before she could finish she fell to the floor. "ow! A little help?" she said.

"well, that's what I was trying too do in the first place." I said while Sanya helped her up. "fine, go ahead and do whatever you need to do, try anything funny and you'll be sorry." she said in a threatening tone. "trust me, I wouldn't think of it." I said. She lifted her shirt slightly so I could get a better look at the wound. "okay, I've got just the potions too patch you up." I said as I rummaged through my satchel. "your an alchemist?" she asked me. "yea, he is, to be exact he's like a miracle worker." Scorch said. "okay, so here's a potion of healing and a potion of regeneration, drink them both and they'll make you good as new." I answered closing my bag. "thanks, wait you didn't slip something in here did you?" she asked me cautiously. "you kidding? I'm an alchemist not an assassin or rapist." I answered. "okay, but if there's something that makes me ready for "that" in either of these potions, I'll send ya to the nether." she said threatening me. "actually he's from the nether." Saeko answered. "wha-? Do you mean to say-?" before she could finish I spoke up with, "yes, I'm a mob, too be exact I'm the prince of wither skeletons/withers." I answered slinging my bag over my shoulder. "wait a minute all of you Except Saeko are mobs?" she asked pulling out her short sword. "relax we're only here to resolve a personal matter." I told her the whole story about the ender dragon, my father, and saeko's arrival. "so how did you get injured that badly?" Saeko asked her. "first of all my names Luna, and I got hurt this badly because I was attacked by a bunch of freaks, one with his mouth cut to look like he's always smiling, a faceless one, some weird humanoid thing that's like a monkey, some guy in a gas mask, a girl with black eyes, and some kind of weird thing with moth-like eyes, and another with no eyes and a blue face I killed them but barely survived." she said. "oh my gosh, you actually fought all of them at once?" Saeko said surprised. "yea, so?" I asked her looking confused.

"that first one she mentioned was jeff the killer, then slenderman, the rake, receiver, jane the killer, mothman, and eyeless jack." she listed them. "whoever they were, they were all freaks." Luna replied. "By the way, my names Jerasu, the blonde one's Scorch, and the one with the bandana is Sanya, and the one over there with the white jacket is Frosty." I said. "okay, I'm still shocked you beat them Luna, I'm also very excited at the same time, we won't have too worry about them anymore." Saeko said jumping for joy. "yea, that dog that I killed for you did some of that damage to me." Luna answered giving me the empty glass bottles. "speaking of which here." I said as I handed her, the knife she used on the demented dog. "thanks." she replied.

Back to Saeko narrating.

I couldn't help but be happy with them gone, but then I noticed a smell. "oh whoa, what's that smell?" I said covering my nose and my eyes watering. "don't look at me! I might be the only guy here but doesn't mean it's me." Jerasu said. "it's you three, you guys wreak!" Luna said looking at Scorch, Sanya, and Saeko. "oh, I guess we were worried about those freaks that we didn't notice how bad we smelled, how embarrassing." Saeko said. "there's a bathing room here, don't worry, it runs warm, I may be princess of snow golems but doesn't mean I don't like warm water." (to see what Scorch, Skelly, Frosty, Andr, and Sanya look like look up the mob talker sprites.) "yay! Warm water for the win." I said with excitement. "more than one person can use it at a time." Frosty said heading towards the hall way towards the bathing room.

"you girls go ahead I'll remain here, I want too contact Skelly anyway, I also have a potion that will get rid of the blood stains from seed eater." Jerasu said as he was getting the snow golems to get rid of the dead freakish dog. "I'll wait 'til you're all done, I prefer my privacy." Luna said. "suit yourself." I said to her."

warning another fanservice moment coming up

once we got into the bathing room, I was amazed at how big it was, instead of being made of snow and ice it was made of cobblestone which Jerasu told me before we headed out on our adventure as he was informing me about the different block types. "last one in is a dead smile dog!" I shouted as I stripped down and jumped in. "no fair you got a head start!" Frosty shouted playfully. "ah this feels so nice." I said as I felt the warm water relax my body after everything I've been through. "hey where's Sanya?" Frosty asked me and Scorch noticing she wasn't there yet. "I-I'm here." she said shyly as she walked in from the room we left our clothing in while she was wrapped up in a towel. "what's wrong Sanya?" Scorch said walking up to her. "well I, I don't r-really do this often so I'm kinda shy about it." she said holding the towel tighter. "don't be so shy take time too feel free!" Scorch said yanking the towel out of Sanya's grip exposing her b-cup sized breasts.

"H-hey!" she said covering her breasts. "hey Sanya did they get bigger?" Scorch said to her. "Eep!" Sanya squeaked, apparently she knew what was coming. "heheh guess we'll just have to see." she said giving Sanya a sleazy stare. "Ah! Scorch please don't do that, I don't like that! They're sensitive." she said as Scorch groped her breasts apparently trying too see if they're bigger. "Hey Saeko, let's see how big yours are." Frosty said Groping me from behind suddenly. "Yeep!" I squeaked when she did this. "...oh, how disappointing, they're small." she said apparently thinking this is bad. "Wh-what? What do you mean disappointing? Like your size is any better." I said pointing to her cutting board of a chest. "hey, why don't we get Scorch over there?" she said pointing at scorch who didn't realize we were watching her. "yea, let's do it." I replied starting too sneak up on her. "gotcha!" I shouted when I grabbed her breasts from behind. "Ahh!" she screamed when I did this. "hey what're you doing?" she said. "wow they're big." I said imagining what it would be like too have bigger breasts since I'm practically as flat a sheet of iron.

Jerasu's narration again.

"how're things going back at the palace Skelly?" I asked her. "things are calm, but I miss you Jerasu." she said to me placing her hand on the side of the floating communication pearl with a few tears in her eyes. "please don't cry, I promise I'll be back, and we'll do whatever you want." I assured her. "okay, please be safe." she said to me. "I will." I said kissing my finger tips and then touching the pearl with them, and skelly did the same. "goodbye Jerasu." she said with tear filled eyes right before the communication was dropped. "so, you really love her, huh?" Luna asked me as I was putting the pearl away. "yes, it makes me upset to leave her alone like this, whoever did this is going to pay dearly for ruining skelly's life by making my father and hers take away her immunity to the sun." I said angrily. "hold on, aren't all skeletons weak to the sun?" Luna asked. "not her or her father, all of the royals like the prince and the other princesses are all immune to what their kind normally aren't." I answered. "I see so that means.." before she could finish I answered ahead of time.

yes like frosty, she can exist in warm areas and water, however only the royals of the nether are immune to fire." I added in. "okay that makes sense, but why is it that there are only two males out of all the decendants?" Luna asked. "I don't know, probably just sheer coincidence." I answered. "oh that was refreshing." I heard Sanya say from down the hall way. "yea, except when Frosty got me from behind." I heard Saeko say. "hey Jerasu, so you and Luna getting along better?" Scorch asked me. "yea, a little I guess." I answered a bit depressed. "is he alright?" Saeko asked. "yea, he's just missing his girlfriend." Luna said. "oh yea, I forgot how close they are." Frosty said. "how close exactly?" Luna asked. "they're almost impossible too seperate, 'cause they love each other, one without the other would be a disaster, the other would be lost without there friend by their side they feel without each other their world would come crashing down." Sanya said. "wow, so they mean everything to each other." Saeko said. "Skelly..." I whispered to myself, apparently the others were able to hear me. "see? Totally lost without her." Scorch said. "is he actually crying?" Frosty said surprised noticing a tear running down my face. _**"HAHAHAHA! You actually cry? I knew you were weak but not that weak!"**_ we all heard a

Saeko's narration

voice boom throughout the room. "who's there?!" Sanya yelled pulling out her diamond sword with everyone else pulling out there weapons. "it's me, it's been awhile Jerasu." a mysterious silver haired man said, he looked about 2 years older then Jerasu. His iris' were the same color as gold, he wore black bulky armor, and had a black skull on either of his shoulders, and had a grin that was like staring into death itself. "oh it's you, mind coming back later? I'm not in the mood." he said just turning around from the man and started walking away. "oh come on, why don't introduce me to your friends." the man pestered Jerasu staring right at us. "Uh... J-Jerasu, who is this guy?" Frosty asked nervously while hiding behind Scorch in fear. "no one important." he answered not even looking back at the man. "no one important? Come on we both know I'm important little brother." he said. "Little brother?!" we all said in shock.

"you abused your power too try to overthrow our father and rule over the end, overworld, and nether. our father was ashamed of you and still is to this day even though that was 2 years ago, he won't even dare mention a word about you he then banished you from the nether for all eternity." jerasu snapped right back. "yes, he did, but I've returned to settle the score Brother, and take my place as the rightful ruler." he said to jerasu. "but of course what's a king without a queen, he said walking straight towards me. "hello, what might your name be?" he said morphing himself to look like a handsome gentleman, but I wasn't at all charmed. "it's none of your business." I snapped to him, I didn't even have to ask if he was the bad guy, he had it written all over that face of his.

"how would you like to be the lucky girl too rule this world along side one of the most powerful beings to ever exist?" he asked me kissing my hand. "Elch! Your already trying to sweet talk me when we don't even know each other yet? Gross!" I said to him angrily pulling my hand away. "oh my, where are my manners? My name is Mylayis. (mi-lay-iss) I am the older brother of Jerasu and soon-to-be-ruler of minecraftia." "Feh, why would I work with the bad guy? Go kiss a creepers A**!" I snapped at him. "oh a feisty one, wonder what it would be like to F*ck you." he said to me. "w-wha? I-I-I already decided I didn't like you, after hearing what you did 2 years ago, I wouldn't want too bear your children even if you were the last man in existence." I answered back to him. "oh really? You wouldn't would you?" he said placing his hand on my shoulder and resting his chin on my other shoulder from behind. "I like it when girls are rebellious." he said than licking my neck slowly. "EW! Stop that you pervert!" I said to him than attempting too slap him, however he teleported across the room before I could make contact.

"you certainly are a brave one Saeko, don't bother asking how I figured out your name, I can see into your mind it's difficult too read yours thought, your name's all I got out of it." he said lounging around while floating in midair. "why Don't you go F*ck yourself if want it so badly?" Jerasu snapped to his older brother. "is that really anyway too treat the future ruler of Minecraftia? Anyway, I must be going, the battle between Andr's father and ours is so entertaining." he said before vanishing. "what he said isn't true is it? Your not his brother are you?" Luna asked him. "it's true, he's my older brother, he was too be next in line for the throne our father trained him day and night when Mylayis was a kid after, training all the way to the age of 18 the ender dragon saw nothing but total darkness nesting in his heart , shortly after he fell for skelly, however she didn't like him, because all he wanted from her was too produce strong children, and if she didn't she would die, when her father ours refused to let this go,

Mylayis was outraged and attacked every mob in sight, so then he tried too take the throne by force, my father saw he had no choice but too destroy what he created... but after raising Mylayis from a infant... how could he? The ender dragon stepped in and blasted him with an ender roar which paralyzed him. And my father than banished Mylayis to the far lands. After that day he gave me equal training hoping I would be a brighter hope for the future. The ender dragon saw good in me and knew I was perfect for the wither/wither skeletons future." he told us the whole story from beginning to end about Mylayis' evil rampage origin. "so now he's returned for his revenge?" Luna asked him. Yes, and he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants.

**To be continued...**

**sorry this chapter was a bit long, please let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	8. Yami and Sanya's play time

**Okay so another character will be joining the mix in this chapter.**

New characters narration at the beginning

I was running through the icy forests of the taiga biome, running for my life from creepers, skeletons, spiders, and zombies, my last piece of armor broke and I had an arrow in the back of my shoulder, the back of my thigh, and one in the back of my forearm. "don't you B*st*rds ever give up?!" I said as I shot a spider down with my bow. I decided it's time too stop shooting and too start running nonstop, I was getting weakened down to a limp due too getting yet another arrow in the back of the same thigh. "A structure! If I can get there, I'm home free!" I said to myself as I ran for large ice,snow, and wood structure. "hey anyone home? Let me in hurry I need help!" I shouted pounding my fists on the door as I looked back to see the mobs were closing in. "c'mon d*mmit! Open up already!" I shouted so loud that I wouldn't be surprised if the aether heard me. Then the giant ice doors swung open. "sorry, the doors got stuck for a moment hurry get in!" a boy with long silver hair said grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and pulling me in. "open the trap!" he shouted up to a snow golem who was up at a window it then chucked a snowball at a button on the other side of the room. I looked outside and saw that the ground opened up dropping the mobs into a pool of lava.

Jerasu's narration

"thanks for the help." he said to me. "no problem, we should get you some help with those wounds." I said to him as I helped him down the hall way. "the names Jerasu, and you are?" I said to him trying to make some small talk. "Yami..." was all he managed to say before passing out, I noticed that he was bleeding majorly in the back of his leg and he was cold to the touch, I guess that's what happens when you run around in the snow in just a black t-shirt, shorts and sneakers I wouldn't know since I'm from the nether meaning I always remained warm. But it didn't take even 2 seconds to figure out he was in need of some serious medical help.

Yami's narration

I felt my body growing weaker and weaker,"_so this is it? Dying from massive blood loss_ _when I was so close to being saved? Guess we can't all win..._" I thought to myself. "Hey... hey... hey... hey!" I heard a voice growing louder and louder, I opened my eyes to see the same boy from earlier looking down at me snapping his fingers too try too snap me out of it. "what? But wasn't I just dying?" I said to him. "yes, but my potion of regeneration and instant healing saved you." he said to me while putting away his alchemy supplies. "well the new guys awake finally?" I heard a girl say from the other side of the room, I looked over towards where the voice came from, and saw 5 girls one with teal hair (Luna), another with brown hair (Saeko), a blonde one (scorch) one with orange hair (Frosty), and a girl that made my heart skip a beat (Sanya), "what might your name be?" the one with orange hair asked me. "my name is Yami ma'am, and yours?"

I said while sitting up on the couch with a fire place was burning we were in a room made out of spruce wood planks that had a cobblestone fire place going. "my name is frosty." she answered. "I'm scorch." the blonde one answered not looking at me. "I'm Saeko." the brunette one answered. "and I'm Sanya." the girl I fell for answered blushing slightly not making eye contact. "pleasure to make your acquaintance everyone." I answered. "what were you doing out in this weather? I know it's morning and all but it's a blizzard out there." Frosty answered. "well I was on my way home, when the mobs all attacked at once driving me towards this biome and into your lovely home." I said as I looked and noticed that the arrows in my leg and my arm were gone and felt all my blood starting to return from the potions. "I guess we're all stuck here until the end of this blizzard." I said looking at Sanya once again.

Saeko's narration

after meeting Yami me Sanya and Scorch were all walking down the hallway. "Hey sanya you feeling okay?" I asked her noticing how red she was getting. "huh? O-oh! Yeah, I-I-I'm f-fine!" she said fanning herself. "I think I know what's up, you're in love with that Yami guy aren't you?" Scorch said raising an eyebrow. "W-wh-What?! No no I'm not. It's just I um... it's erm..." she said turning an even darker shade of red. "it's okay Sanya, I wish I could be as lucky as you right now, there's just no one I've liked so far." Scorch said trying too not get all girly about this. "well, I think it's great you found someone you like Sanya." I said to her putting my arm over her shoulder. "really? You two don't think I'm pathetic?" she asked us.

"of course not, I mean Jerasu has skelly and now you'll soon have Yami." I said to her trying too keep her spirits up. "you're right, I know how too win him over." She said confidently. "wait, but he doesn't know the truth about us." she said remembering that detail. "don't worry, once you 2 have fallen for each other completely he'll be as good as yours." Scorch said to her. "right, I'll let him know... later." She said starting to feel confident and skipping down the hallway to her own room she had since the blizzard would be here until tomorrow. "I think we just made her day." I said smiling as I saw Sanya close the door to her room. "agreed, you're not half bad at this for a human." she said as we knuckle bumped.

Yami's narration

about 45 minutes after the sun set and everyone ate and were asleep, me and Sanya met up 'cause she wanted to tell me something. However our meeting was quiet for a bit as we just sat on the couch in her room, and she was just fiddling with my diamond sword. "so I don't mean to seem rude but why exactly do you and your friends seem different?" I asked her curiously. "w-what do you mean?" she asked me, this topic seemed to make her stop fiddling with the sword and I saw a tear developing in her topaz colored eyes. I lifted her chin so we saw eye to eye and I could see her teared up eyes more clearly I wiped a single tear away before asking her "why exactly does everyone seem different than anyone else I've ever met?" I asked her, she started tearing up more, I started hearing small whimpers before she answered my question.

"I can't say, last time I said anything I nearly died 'cause of it." and with that she burst out into loud sobs into my black T-shirt covered chest, her cries and whimpers echoing throughout my body. All I could do was comfort her and think while she drained herself dry. After stroking her back and occasionally wiping her tears away, she started to calm down a little, as her heavy sobs turned into soft cries, I kept on stroking her back until she finally looked up at me and her topaz colored eyes meeting mine. (she's not wearing her bandana over her left eye right now)

"You know for what it's worth, I like girls who aren't like your everyday female especially ones who are mob humanoids." that last sentence got her full attention and her eyes that were once filled with tears were now full of worry and fear. How did you know?" she asked me wiping away any final tears she had. "I didn't, you just told me." she now looked terrified, like I was going to kill her. "don't worry, I won't hurt you. Not after I just told you I like you." I reassured her, but now she was blushing. "why would you like me? I'm a worthless nether mob, that's what all humans say about me." she said, pulling away from me. Quickly grabbed her back and pressed my lips against hers, catching her off guard. She didn't do anything for a while, but then she started too kiss back. she was the first to pull away, much to my dread.

"I'm sorry." I told her, rubbing the back of my neck realizing how awkward it was. "don't be, I liked it, but why do you like me?" she waited for my answer patiently, while putting her sword down next to mine at the bedroom doorway and sitting back down next to me again. I caught her arms and brought myself closer 'til I was only 3 inches from her face. "because your the only girl I've ever really found beautiful and the cutest one I've ever met even human girls are nothing compared to your beauty, because you're one of a kind." I said to her.

Sanya narration

**lemon scene**

after he told me this I was going to cry again as we both sat down on my bed. That was the sweetest thing any human ever said to me, every other one I wanted to be friends with either ran away or attempted to kill me. I threw my arms around his neck and smashed my lips into his, feeling his warmth. I pressed my tongue in for entrance, which he gladly granted me. I explored his wet caverns for a while before he flipped us so I was on the bottom. I gave a small whimper every time his tongue began wrestling with mine. We then stopped 'cause we were running low on air with only a string of saliva connecting our mouths. "is this your first time?" he asked me. "yes." I answered. "same here." he replied. He then went for my neck, and began sucking and kissing it. "mmh"I gave out occasional moans when he sucked harder. When he stopped, there was a red spot on my neck that looked like it would be there for days. "oh your already getting hard?" I said noticing his growing erection he took my top off and my pants (which are more like panties) I than took off his shirt and pulled down his shorts and underwear and saw his fully erected penis. "oh, it's at least 6 inches." I purred as I cupped my hand around his balls and started rubbing which he tried to fight back moans of pleasure from this, I got down on my hands and knees and took his whole penis into my mouth and started to suck it I gagged a little when it hit the back of my throat.

"S-s-sanya!" he said while moaning. I started bobbing my head up and down still sucking it, "S-s-Sanya! I'm gonna cum!" he said in between moans. I then took it out of my mouth and as I did I swirled my tongue around it and kissed the tip of it, and I started pumping it with my hand going faster and faster. "go ahead, cum all over me!" I said pumping it even faster. 'I'm cumming!" he said as he climaxed releasing 7 ropes of his seed on too my body. "you came so much." I said cleaning myself up with my hankerchief. "now, it's my turn too please you." He said looking at me seductively as I laid down on the bed."my what a cute little entrance you have, you're so wet." he said looking at my entrance as I spread my legs. "Ah!" I screamed out as he stuck one finger in. "dang Sanya you're so tight." he said trying to move his fingers in and out.

Yami's narration

I continued doing this getting moans of pleasure from her, I than stuck in a second finger. "Eep!" she squealed once I put in a second one. She started moaning a little louder. I then took my fingers out of her entrance and licked my fingers clean. "you taste sweet Sanya." I said. "now here's part 2. I started sucking her left breast and massaged the right one. "Aah!" she gave out a cry of pure pleasure, I did this for about a minute or so then switched treatment to the other side. After doing it I looked up at her, her face was as red as redstone, she was sweating and breathing heavily.

Sanya's narration

"I want you inside me." I said while panting and moaning from the pleasure he was giving me.

"are you sure? It hurts the first time." he asked me. "I'm sure." I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he got on top of me. "okay, I'll go slowly." he said. I than felt his penis entering my entrance. I than felt it poke my barrier. "okay, are you absolutely sure?" he asked me for one last chance. "yes, I'm absolutely sure." I said to him bracing myself for the pain I'd feel. "I'm ready." I said to him "okay, here we go." he said than thrusting past my barrier. "Aaah!" I screamed is pain and winced when he slowly took it out until the tip was still in. "are you okay?" he asked me wiping away some tears from my face as he saw I started to bleed from that. After we waited for about 8 minutes. "okay go ahead." I said feeling calm enough too continue. He then thrust it in, and I felt pure pleasure instead of intense pain. "Ah! Feel's... so... good."

I said in between moans as he went in and out. "guh, ahn, Mmmnnn." we moaned as he went in and out. "I'm gonna cum!" he said thrusting faster. "Me two!" I said as he picked up the speed a little more.

"Please do it outside, I don't want pregnancy just yet." I said holding onto him still. "O-o-okay." he replied. He than took it out and came all over me as I climaxed all over then bed sheets. "Ahn, that felt amazing." I said cleaning myself off with my hankerchief than crawling under my bedsheets. "I love you Sanya." Yami said as he got under the blankets with me and kissed my forehead, we then cuddled up against each other and fell asleep.

**To be continued...**

**yea this was my first shot at a full lemon scene so if it sucked badly, please don't be hateful about it.**


	9. the culprit is revealed

Jerasu's narration

I was sound asleep in fact I was absolutely silent, however I had a dream that made me dread the worst. Me and the the others were together in the middle of a forest of dead trees, the sky was blood red, and the sun would not shine, and the grass was colored black giving the area look even more uninviting. "so you think all of you together can defeat me?" mylayis said riding in on a skeletal horse covered in armor, and a black flame burning in its mouth and mylayis wore his same black armor which was shifting in an unsettling way as I saw and heard tormented souls screaming for escape shifting into plain sight on his armor, "we've got this guys!" Saeko said drawing her sword. Everyone went after him even skelly. "try this!" Mylayis said raising his dark matter sword into the air and it expanded to twice it's length the moment lightning struck it. The flash was so bright I had to cover my eyes. "Gah!" I heard everyone yell out. I managed to look and saw everyone laying lifeless on the ground, Saeko, Luna, Yami, Scorch, Sanya, and even Skelly. "how quaint, your turn brother!" he said to me as he charged at me on his skeletal horse changing his sword into a dark matter spear. I drew my diamond sword but as soon as I did it disintegrated into worthless dust. I ran in the opposite direction with the tree branches cutting me.

I finally stopped when my feet wouldn't move, I was stuck in a cement like mineral. I struggled to get my legs free. "ha! I knew it would end as my happy ever after and not yours!" he said raising his sword and swiping at me right when I was about to be decapitated. "No!" I shouted as I shot up awake, I looked around the bedroom, my heart racing and my face beaded with sweat. "-pant- -pant- it was only a nightmare." I said to myself as I laid back down. "what was it about?" I heard a familiar voice next to me and saw Yoru, (note: the princess of the endermen is really named Yoru, I confused my own endergirl OC with the mob talker one.) she was completely naked with only her white and gray thigh high boots on with her light-blue eyes looking into mine. "Gah!" was all that I said when I fell out of my bed. "You've got too stop doing that!" I said getting up again. "how long have you been there?" I asked her. "I got here about an hour after you fell asleep, so I've been here for about 5 hours." she said getting up while flipping a strand of her long silver hair over her shoulder. "what do you want?" I asked her as I backed up towards my sword. Then she teleported and appeared behind me holding my sword. "nice try, but relax I'm not here to attack you." she said locking my sword in a wardrobe. "then why are you-?" before I could finish she interrupted.

"look I know about how your brother appeared earlier today, I wanted to inform you that he's the one behind the nether star being stolen." she told me. "how do I know you're not working with him?" I asked her glaring suspiciously. "you think I want my father too die? He's going to kill both your father and mine, or whoever survives the other." she said getting a little annoyed. "fine, what else do you know?" I asked her. "well I know he's in another dimension right now, he resides in the god realm." she said with a look that clearly said she was dead serious. "well that's great, we don't even know how to get there." I said not approving of this answer.

(god realm is apart of a very old popular mod where you battle some kind of god with diamond armor.)

"the only way there is too build the portal out of diamond blocks, sadly I don't have any diamonds or diamond blocks with me." she said to me.

"okay, that's all the information I need, you may leave now." I said gazing out the window. "what? No payment?" I heard her say from behind me in a seductive tone. "look if you're going to try anyth-." she grabbed my forearm and teleported us both to my bed. "please give me some form of payment." she said while she layed on top of me pressing her bare breasts up against my chest. "if you mean in diamonds or other rare minerals I can pull a few strings but if you're thinking otherwise, I already swore my loyalty to skelly." I answered showing no physical signs of being fazed by this. "oh really?" she said licking her lips and sliding her finger tips down my chest towards my hakama, "w-what are you – ah!" I was interrupted by her reaching in my hakama and grabbing my manhood. "my, my, it's the first time I've ever grabbed you directly like this." she said to me as she continued groping my manhood. "nngh.. I'm loyal to skelly nothing will make me break my promise." I said. "I don't think you'll be able to keep it this time." she said as she started stroking it.

"ghh... not surrendering loyalty." I said feeling the sensation of her hand gently stroking my manhood. "you're starting to enjoy it, I feel it getting hard." she said seductively. "I will not break my loyalty." I said with my breathing getting heavy. "you're still resisting?" Yoru said as she continued the stroking. "fine I think you've had enough for now, since you had that horrible dream of yours." she said taking her hand out of my hakama. "at least now I know you've got some other side to you other then sex around the clock, besides we'd probably be better friends if you didn't do that to me whenever you've got the chance." I said getting up off the bed gazing out the window crossing my arms. "why don't you love me like how I love you?" she asked me.

"well to begin with skelly's the right one for me, and besides why not go after my brother? He's stronger then I am." I said not liking the fact I had to admit it. "to begin with, you're not an A**hole like he is, also only a real hero would know when he's met his match, that's what makes you desirable." Yoru said teleporting next too me. "besides, I must go now, my father may end up sending his endermen after me to drag me into the battle, also the vampires are back to finish the job." she added on. my eyes widened in shock as that 8 letter word left her lips. "what? Why are they back?" I said. "I don'tt know but I overheard them talking about finishing the job with you." she said after she snapped her fingers and her clothing automatically appeared on her. "you'll need it, use it wisely." she said placing something on the nightstand as well as the wardrobe key so I can retrieve my sword later. "rest well Jerasu." she said as she teleported out of sight.

"_Why? Why are the vampires back? I'm still haunted by that one time._" I thought to myself as I just stood there staring at what Yoru left behind. "_notch help me, why won't that one moment leave my memory?_" I continued with my thoughts. "_I might as well try to rest for now._" I thought to myself going back under the blankets of the bed and drifted to sleep.

**-the next morning-**

**Saeko's POV**

"where are those two?" I said noticing Yami and Sanya weren't here to meet up with us to talk things over about our next destination. "sorry we're late." Sanya said racing towards us with Yami close behind. "Ow, man my back is sore." she said as she sat down on the couch. "same here." Yami said as he sat down. "what's wrong with you guys? You two look like you advanced your age into 75 year old humans." Scorch said. "well..." Sanya said blushing. "wait so you're both sore in the back?" I asked them. "well... yeah." Yami said. "did you too do anything last night?" Scorch asked them. "we just talked a bit and... then it's all kinda blank after that." Sanya said clearly hiding something and blushing a deep red. "wait a minute... uncontrollable blushing, shaky voice, and sore back..." I thought for a moment noticing that they were both starting too sweat nervously. "oh my gosh! You mean you two did it for the first time?" Frosty said covering her mouth and blushing. "w-well... I um... I've got nothing, yes we did." Sanya admitted.

"Wow, sex for the first time. Such a magical moment, I wonder if Jerasu's any good at it." Frosty said dreamily as a little stream of drool was coming down from her lips. "you do know I'm right here right?" Jerasu said scooting over slightly, clearly disturbed by this. "oh um I'm sorry I forgot you're with skelly." she said blushing. "but Sanya how're you gonna continue this after that? You could be pregnant." jerasu said. "don't worry, we didn't go that far, we seperated when he was about to release." Sanya said. "well that's good, it would've been difficult if we were down by one member." luna said. "anyway, we should get movi-" before I could finish there was a high pitched squealing sound like a house alarm mixed with steal nails running along a chalkboard. "the heck was that?" I said. "oh no, they're here sooner then I anticipated." Jerasu said with a grim look on his face. "who's here?" frosty asked worried. Before another question could be asked Jerasu dashed towards the castle entrance with his diamond sword ready for action.

**To be continued...**

**sorry that this chapter's on the rather short side, I'm trying my best to work on both this and band of outcasts. Please let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews.**


End file.
